


Got those sweet dance moves

by Liviania



Category: Teeth - Lady Gaga (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how he'd expected last night to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got those sweet dance moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



Luciano woke up in a hotel bed, a nice one. The sort of bed found in hotels he couldn't afford. He'd gone out to a club last night, hadn't he? Maybe he'd been picked up by a rich guy.

He realized how he got there when the vampire walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing nothing but droplets of water and a small towel. He remembered teeth sinking in to his neck after all of the weapons he'd been given failed.

Luciano tried to surreptitiously check his neck, but found it was difficult to feel anything through the rubber gloves he still wore. He was at least alive, so that was good.

"You'll be fine after some orange juice and eggs," said the vampire. "I'll call room service and put in the order now that you're awake."

After he set down the phone, the vampire looked rather seriously at Luciano. "So where did you learn to dance?"

"What?"

"Oh, all the misinformation about how to hunt vampires, you can get that in every other book about us. I doubt whatever group of hunters you were calling last night has ever actually met a vampire. But that dancing? Every move was pure cheese. We need to fix that."

"What?" Luciano repeated. He'd been bitten, and had just woken up to a half-naked vampire. He wasn't exactly prepared for criticism of his dancing. And he was kind of insulted. He'd won Amateur Night at La Bare multiple times.

The vampire moved closer, and stroked Luciano's short hair possessively.

"I like my pets to put on a show," he said. He winked at Luciano, smirking in a way that showed off a single fang. "We can work on that later. We've got a plane to catch after you eat and dress."

Luciano barely refrained from asking what again. This was not how he'd expected last night to go. At the same time, he suspected it had gone much better than planned.


End file.
